Mision: Cena navideña
by DaringFairy
Summary: En estas fechas lo mas importante es la familia y la felicidad... claro que no, es la comida y esta cena navideña no sera tan sencilla para nuestros heroes favoritos. (Este fic participa en el reto navideño del foro: Torre de los titanes)


**Misión: Cena navideña.**

Cuando eres un súper héroe los meses pasan volando y sin darse cuenta llego diciembre. Esto era precioso para todos los ciudadanos de Jump city, pero para sus héroes, esto solo significaba algo horrible…

-¡jóvenes titanes!- grito el líder de los teen titans, miraba con seriedad a su equipo –cada año fallamos en una misión muy importante, pero este año debe de cambiar, este año será diferente a todos los años… este año tendremos la mejor… ¡CENA DE NAVIDAD!

El equipo se emocionó ante las palabras de Robín… pero de repente se escuchó una gran explosión proveniente de la ciudad. De forma inmediata todos los titanes acudieron a la costa de Jump city, donde un incendio acababa con un pequeño edificio. Como si todos estuvieran coordinados, Starfire, Robín y Raven entraron al edificio para sacar a todos los que estuvieran dentro; Chico bestia transformado en elefante escupía montones de agua sobre el edificio; Cyborg destruyo un hidrante de incendio y con eso dirigió una gran cantidad de agua al incendio. El resultado fue como siempre: un éxito. Lamentablemente no pudieron celebrar la victoria, pues la policía, recién llegada, les informo sobre algunos robos, villanos atacando y demás; acabar con todo esto término de la manera más caótica posible, los titanes llegaron a altas horas de la noche sumamente cansados. Extrañamente en las fechas navideñas los villanos atacaban mas ahora, así que era imposible organizarse para la cena navideña, cosa que Robín se negaba a aceptarlo.

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano llenos de tristeza pues era 24 de diciembre y no tenían ningún ingrediente para la cena navideña, cada joven titán que iría en la noche a celebrar solo se encontraría una mesa vacía

-… ¡no!- grito Chico bestia –tenemos un año esperando mejorar la navidad pasada

 **Un año atrás.**

Los invitados subían por el elevador hambrientos y listos para comer la increíble cena que los titanes originales tenían para eso, esa navidad cada titán del mundo había estado presente. Pero se decepcionaron por ver solamente una mesa vacía… una cabra corriendo por toda la torre, medio techo destruido y cada regalo navideño destruido.

 **Presente.**

A cada titán le dio escalofríos de recordar aquella navidad.

-chico bestia tiene razón- dijo robín estrellando su puño en su mano –cambiaremos eso

-¡así se habla!- celebro Cyborg con una sonrisa mientras Starfire aplaudida con emoción, Chico bestia miraba a su líder con estrellas en los ojos y Raven mostraba una pequeña sonrisa que nadie noto

Con el gran ánimo del mundo, Robín les entrego a todos una lista diferente –el trabajo en equipo es bueno, pero en este caso tenemos que cubrir más terreno. Cada quien valla por todo lo de su lista y vuelva lo más rápido posible, tenemos que tener todo listo para antes de las nueve

Y así todos estaban listos para su misión

-¡Esperen!- grito chico bestia, haciendo que todos se detuvieran –no podemos hacer esto… sin estilo

En un parpadeo todos los titanes tenían un gorrito navideño en la cabeza. Aceptando el hecho anterior se prepararon para salir.

Del primero que hablaremos será del líder, él tenía como tarea el ponche, así que en su moto fue a un mercado de la ciudad, confiado de que cumpliría con la misión, pero al llegar, el lugar estaba desértico, los puestos estaban cerrando pues no había absolutamente nada. Sin otra opción dio la vuelta a la moto y salió del lugar, no se rendiría tan fácil. Paso por miles de lugares donde pudiera encontrar todo para el ponche, incluso fue a la ciudad más cercana, pero nada.

Golpeo su motocicleta lleno de frustración. A pesar de sus intentos no había logrado encontrar nada. Resignado decidió volver a la torre.

Por su parte Raven estaba encargada del pavo, llego al centro comercial para comprar todo, solo que al poner un pie en el primer local que encontró, los ánimos se le fueron abajo. El lugar parecía una zona de guerra, mujeres corriendo por todas partes, peleando por algunas cosas. Sin más deicida entro al lugar pasando por los pasillos para buscar los pavos y cuando lo encontró sintió una pequeña satisfacción en sí. Al acercarse al lugar se dio cuenta que solo quedaba uno, el cual fue arrebatado de sus manos por una mujer rubia que corrió a donde estaban las cajas

¡Ah! Eso no se lo iba a permitir, los titanes confiaban en ella para llevar el pavo.

Así que con sus poderes llego justo al frente de la rubia, creyendo que se iba a detener en cuanto la viera, pero ni fue así, la mujer choco con Raven rodando por el suelo. En cuanto las dos se incorporaron solo pudieron contemplar el pavo completamente desecho en el suelo.

El horror se veía en la cara de Raven, pero ese era el último pavo de la ciudad así que ya no había nada que hacer más que volver a casa.

En cambio, en el mismo centro comercial se encontraba Chico bestia, él buscaría todo para las galletas, claro que ya nos dimos cuenta que nada iba a salir fácil ese día. El centro comercial estaba lleno y apenas se podía mover por el lugar, era como un mar de personas y chico bestia era como una tabla sobre el mar.

Aunque chico bestia no era el único que sufría… o algo así. Cyborg por su parte al pisar el local todos escaparon, no era algo normal ver a un robot caminar por el lugar. El moreno iba a comprar los ingredientes para el relleno del pavo, pero lamentablemente todo estaba agotado, además de que todos le respondían tartamudeando y asustados.

Por último, Starfire, la encargada del postre, caminaba por el supermercado, feliz de la vida, tomando cada cosa colorida que veía y era genial… si no fuera por el hecho de que todo lo que tomaba era de la sección de detergentes.

Justamente a las nueve llegaron todos los titanes a la torre T, la mayoría con un rostro triste. Los cinco héroes estaban en el primer piso de la torre donde la oscuridad combinaba con su depresión… excepto Starfire, ella relucía de felicidad

-¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto Cyborg

El líder suspiro –esta navidad no tendremos ponche

-ni galletas

-ni pavo

-… ¡pero si tendremos postre!- ante el grito de emoción de Starfire todos la abrazaron y festejaron felices, al menos algo bueno había pasado… pero luego vieron las bolsas de la pelirroja, solo había detergentes

Ahora todos estaban tristes. Y resignados subieron por el elevador, listos para decirles a los invitados que no habría cena de navidad… otra vez.

Pero se equivocaron, al momento en el que se abrieron las puertas del elevador el increíble sabor de la cena navideña invadió sus narices. Sorprendentemente en la mesa estaba todo un banquete y en toda la sala estaban cada titán del mundo entero

-¡chicos!- la líder de los titanes oeste, Abeja, se acercó a los originales -¿Por qué tardaron?

-… estábamos comprando todo para la cena- respondió el líder justo después de ser arrasado por los integrantes del equipo quienes corrieron a la mesa impactados de ver todas las delicias

-¿enserio?- pregunto Abeja arqueando la ceja –cuando llegamos ya estaba todo aquí

El misterio de quien llevo toda la comida siguió siendo un misterio eterno. Pero no intereso, pues en la navidad, todos los titanes festejaron en compañía de sus increíbles amigos como debe de ser.


End file.
